Glitz and Glamour
by j.kin
Summary: Los Angeles. 1946. Everybody wants in their own way to become famous. Detectives Mordecai Quintel and Rigby Salyers are hellbent on finding the murderer of innocent women. Kind of a precursor to the Black Dahlia murders.


Glitz and Glamour

**Regular Show is owned by Cartoon Network Studios.**

Chapter 1: A New Case

**Date: January 24****th****, 1946**

**Location: Los Angeles, California**

_(Detective Mordecai Quintel's POV)_

_Los Angeles, California. They call this place the "City of Angels." Then again, I don't believe in that supernatural crap for a minute. I know this place is a front for both Bugsy Siegel and his little Jew companion Mickey Cohen. I also know every woman wants in some sort of particular way to be a "star." But most of all, this place is home to me. My name is Mordecai Quintel, I am a LAPD detective, Homicide. My partner and best friend is Rigby Salyers. Me and him have been friends since we were in grammar school together. My life has always been an up and down one. I was born on May 28__th__, 1917. We immigrated in 1924 from Italy, just about the time Mussolini and his little cronies decided to overthrow the government. My parents decided they didn't want to raise me in a fascist country and we moved to America. They called that place "the land of opportunity." Even as a 7-year-old Italian immigrant, I didn't believe that horseshit for one second. When I was 18, I met my future wife, Margaret Smith. It took me a long time to ask her out on the first date because I was pretty shy in high school. I graduated in 1936 and went off to study at USC to major in law. Around this time, me and Margaret decided to get married and she gave birth to a daughter named Michelle around 1938. When Pearl Harbor hit, I signed up for the Marines. We got shipped off to Japan and God certainly knows that was no cakewalk. Margaret sent me letters practically every day and I responded to all of them when I could. Rigby couldn't join because of his nearsighted vision._

_After the war ended, I decided to join the LAPD because of my military experience. Turns out Rigby put in a good word for me when I got promoted to Homicide after being a patrolman for a good few months. I've been a homicide detective for a few months now. Certainly, hasn't been a stroll in the park._

The phone rang in Mordecai's room where he and his wife Margaret slept in separate beds. He woke up to find out that his boss, Captain Benson Marin wanted him down at the station

"Mordecai?"

"Yes sir?" Mordecai said, though a little groggy.

"Get you and Rigby down to my office ASAP. I got a new case for you. He'll explain it to you. I've told him what you need to know about this case."

"Got it sir."

"Who was that sweetie?" Margaret asked.

"The captain. Looks like I gotta drag my ass out of bed and on to work."

"OK. You sure you don't wanna stay for a little bit longer?" She asked playfully.

"I can't. Seemed pretty mandatory."

Sometime later when Mordecai left the front door of his house after kissing his wife and daughter goodbye, Rigby was waiting for him in the driveway of their suburban house outside of the city. Mordecai looked less than pleased to see him since he was still a little tired from being woken up at 7AM in the morning.

"You doing alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. We might have to stop for some coffee along the way because I'm still a little burnt out after yesterday."

"Hahaha. Can't handle the hooch huh Mordecai?"

"Fuck you Rigby." Mordecai said jokingly to his partner.

"Hehe. I'm just messing with you bud."

"So, what did Captain Marin tell you over the phone? Cause he sure as hell didn't tell me anything he just told me to get up and meet you here and drive us to the station."

"A murder popped up on the 4th Street Bridge. Some poor broad got murdered and almost got thrown over the bridge before a patrolman walked by and arrested the perpetrator then the guy broke free, pushed the patrolman over the bridge and threw the woman's body over the bridge."

"Speaking of dames, how are you and Eileen doing?"

"Not good. We had another fight last night because I came in drunk after meeting you and the boys up at the bar last night. Basically, she threw me out and said I couldn't come back until I stop drinking. I've been staying with Mitch and his girl since last night."

"You were always the charmer. You know that Rigby?"

"Fuck you Mordecai."

"Haha. I'm just messing with you Rigby."

"Alright we're here."

**Sorry for the short beginning. I have a lot more to research this story and everything.**


End file.
